Happy Birthday Junpei!
by SateAyam
Summary: " Pei, lu mau hadiah pa'an? Gue kasih apaan aja dah!" "Gue mau liat lu pake baju seksi!" Dan terjadilah kekacauan batin dalam hati seorang Minato Arisato hari itu.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Junpei!  
Sebuah Fanfiksi Humor tentang Ulang Tahun Junpei Iori  
Yang Cukup 'Asemrawut'

Sinopsis : "Pei, lu mau hadiah pa'an? Gue kasih apaan aja dah!" | "Gue mau liat lu pake baju seksi!" _Dan terjadilah kekacauan batin dalam hati seorang Minato Arisato hari itu. _  
Rating : T (Teen)  
Warning : Mild Language, Penggambaran yang agak 'menjurus', Agak OOC.  
Author's Note : Yosh. Waktu saya mikirin fanfiction saya yang sebelumnya lagi, bukannya ketemu plot cerita yang dibutuhin buat ntuh cerita, malah ketemu yang laen! Yaudah dah, langsung tulis aja biar kagak lupa! Sorry aneh, banyak typo, dan gaje! Happy Reading Minna~

**Sebelumnya ; " PERLU DITEKANKAN BAHWA CHARACTER YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DI FICT INI BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA! MASING-MASING CHARA MERUPAKAN MILIK PIHAK YANG TELAH DITENTUKAN. TEMPAT KEJADIAN INI MURNI MILIK SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN/KEMIRIPAN TEMPAT, JALAN CERITA, DAN SEBAGAINYA, SEMUANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAK SENGAJAAN. Terimakasih.**

Happy Birthday Junpei!  
Sebuah Fanfiksi Humor tentang Ulang Tahun Junpei Iori  
Yang Cukup 'Asemrawut'

_Beberapa hari sebelum tragedi itu terjadi..  
Dorm-Lounge, 9 PM.._

" Eh, Junpei-kun, ulang tahun 2 hari lagi!? " Ucap Fuuka sambil menggerakkan jemarinya diatas kalender yang terpasang di bulletin dorm.

" Fuuka, stop panggil dia pake –kun, sama sekali enggak pantes tau. Panggil aja stupei, kita kan sama-sama kelas 2. "

" I-iya juga sih, Yukari-chan.. Tapi aku gak biasa.. " Fuuka membalikkan badannya kearah Yukari.

" Terus kok kamu bisa panggil Minato tanpa –kun? " Yukari menanyakan Fuuka tepat pada sasarannya dengan tersenyum jahat.

" Eh? K-kalo itu sih.. " Fuuka melihat sebentar kearah Minato yang daritadi sepertinya tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. " Entahlah, aku tak tahu.. "

" Kau menaruh hati pada Arisato ya? " Mitsuru menambahkan.

" H-heh, Apaan sih senpai?! " Muka Fuuka memerah.

" Lagi ngomongin apaan sih? Muka Fuuka merah tuh, mesum ya? " Minato tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

" Sembarangan ente! Kita tuh lagi—" Yukari tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Fuuka melempar bantal yang ada di sampingnya kearah Yukari.

" Fuuka! "

" Yukari-chaan! "

Lalu terjadi perang bantal antara mereka berdua.

" .. Fuuka jadi out of character ya setelah dia pindah kesini sekitar 4 bulan dan mulai membantu kita.. _I wonder what happen_. " ucap Minato sambil mengibaskan poninya.

" .. Yeah, I thought so. "

" Padahal dulunya aku mengira dia adalah cewek kalem. " Akihiko sweat dropped.

" S-Siapa yang kalem?! " Ternyata perang bantal antara Yukari dan Fuuka sudah mulai mereda.

" Kalem? Gak ada yang kalem, salah denger kali. "

Hening.

" J-Jadi.. apa? "

" Oh, Ulang tahun Junpei.. "

" Oh dia, paling dikasih eroge atau doujinshi* juga langsung seneng dia mah. Gak usah repot-repot. " Minato menanggapi Yukari dengan suara malas.

".. Tapi aku mau membuat sesuatu yang berarti juga sih buat si Stupei itu, yah.. sekali-sekali. "

" Benar juga. " Akihiko tampaknya setuju dengan Yukari. " Bagaimana menurutmu Minato? "

" .. Sudah kubilang.. " Minato menarik nafas panjang. " Dia lebih bahagia dengan kaset-kaset eroge berrated-21+, doujinshi.. hentai.. _what else.._ "

Minato mendapat tatapan deathglare dari Yukari dan Mitsuru.

" B-Baiklah. Aku setuju.. " ucap Minato menyerah, dia tidak mau diseret lagi oleh Yukari ke lantai dua untuk dipaksa minum Mad Bull yang rasanya aneh itu atau di pukul habis-habisan.

" Baiklah, semuanya tinggal direncanakan. "

" Yukari-chan, besok kamu suruh Junpei balik ke dorm lebih cepet aja buat ngomongin soal ini. "

" Oke. "

.

_1 Hari menuju tragedi..  
Dorm-Lounge, 7.31 PM_

" Woi, cepetan napa, gue masih ada kerjaan ene. " Junpei mendengus kesal.

" _Shut the f*** up Junpei, It's about your birthday! _" Minato ( lagi-lagi ) mengibaskan poni nya karena ada beberapa helai rambut yang menusuk matanya.

" Wh-? Ulang tahun gue? "

Semuanya mengangguk.

" Maksud nya lu semua mau kasih gue hadiah neh? " mata Junpei berbinar-binar.

Semuanya mengangguk lagi.

" Apapun yang gue mau neh? " mata Junpei semakin berbinar-binar.

Minato menarik nafas panjang untuk mempersiapkan dirinya mendengarkan permintaan gila Junpei. " Pei, lu mau apaan? Gue kasih apa aja dah! " Minato menunggu.

1 Detik..

2 Detik..

3 Detik..

8 Detik..

15 Detik..

Junpei tampak berpikir keras.

Terjadi pemikiran sama pada otak setiap orang ; _" Apa sampe sebanyak itu? ", " Apaan sih yang dia minta? ", " Cukup gak nih, duit gue. "_

" YOSSSHHH! " Teriak Junpei. " Gue udah memutuskan.. "

Minato deg-degan sangking penasarannya.. Eroge? Anime KissxSus? Anime DownSchool DXD? Doujinshi 21++? Yuri? Action Figure yang lagi di ofuro? ***

" Gue mau liat.. " Junpei menarik nafas. " Drum roll pleasee? " Yukari menggeprek meja kopi di depannya..

Akihiko dan yang lainnya kelihatan sangat tegang..

Junpei tampak menarik nafas kembali.. Dan akhirnya, ".. Aww yeah, Minato, " Junpei melirik Minato. " Gue mau liat lu pake baju seksi!"

Drum roll berhenti.

Hening terjadi dimana-mana.

Minato straightface.

Akihiko jawdropped.

Fuuka bengong.

Yukari menahan niat untuk tertawa, tetapi mukanya memerah, dan pastinya.. amarah yang mendalam.

Mitsuru sibuk mencari busana erotis yang memungkinkan untuk dipakai Minato yang berada di dalam majalahnya.

" A-Apaan sih? Tadi udah gue bilang kan apa yang gue mau? Kok jadi pada diem seh? " ucap Junpei dengan inosen nya.

Minato berdiri, membanting buku pelajaran yang barusan ia pelajari, meninggalkan tempatnya dan segera menaiki tangga. Mukanya tampak sangat merah padam.

Junpei bengong dengan tampang 'Gua-salah-apa-?'

" .. Oi, Stupei. Kau membuat Minato ngambek tuh. "

Junpei menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. " Begitu ya? ..Padahal aku Cuma mengatakan apa yang kumau kan..? " ucapnya tanpa tampang atau merasa bersalah.

" Tapi kenapa harus dia? Jangan-jangan kau.. "

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Junpei untuk menyadari apa arti dari ucapan Mitsuru.

Junpei mengkerutkan dahinya. " _What the—Gay? NAW_. " Junpei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hening.

" .. Lalu a-apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " Junpei berusaha sebagai _icebreaker._

" Hei, Junpei. Kau tak boleh tau! Sana pergi! " Yukari mengusir Junpei sambil mengangkat topi biru tua yang menutupi kepala plontosnya

" Hei, kembalikan topi ku! Tanpa itu aku terlihat menyedihkan! "

" Tangkap kalau bisa! Dasar tidak _gentle_! "

" .. Baik-baik.. Lihat saja kalau kau tertangkap Yuka-tan! "

Mereka berdua menghilang dari balik tembok.

Lalu (lagi-lagi) hening.

" Sepertinya mereka berdua itu pasangan cocok ya? " ucap Fuuka sambil tertawa.

" Tidak. Mereka tidak cocok. Bisa-bisa kalau mereka satu rumah.. " Akihiko membayangkan..

Mitsuru merinding. " Hih, tidak usah dilanjutkan. Membayangkannya saja ngeri. "

Lagi-lagi awkward silence..

" ..Tapi sepertinya.. " Akihiko berdehem. " Itu hal yang.. bagus. Err.. Minato memakai baju.. maid? Ah, terlalu biasa.. " ia melanjutkannya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. " A-Aku.. bukannya berpikiran y-yang aneh! T-Tapi kan.. Err, hitung saja sebagai.. pembalasan kita. " Akihiko menjelaskan.

" Pembalasan? Apa maksudmu Akihiko? "

" Tch.. " Akihiko berpikir keras. " Bagaimana mengatakannya ya.. Kalian semua tau kan kalau akhir-akhir ini.. Minato memberi kita.. Uhh, armor 'aneh' yang cukup.. _nonsense.. _"

Semuanya terlihat mem'blush'. Fuuka tampak kebingungan tapi kemudian ia mengerti apa arti dari 'nonsense' tersebut.

" Oh, maksud Akihiko-senpai itu armor 'koplak' yang lebih terlihat seperti—"

" Y-Ya, jadi begitulah. Kita pakai kesempatan kali ini sebagai pembalasannya. "

" Tapi kan.. Arisato juga memakai armor itu, ..? "

" Iya, aku tahu. Bukan masalah baju nya atau siapa yang memakai! Ini tentang harga diri kita! Aku.. yah, walaupun aku sudah terbiasa memakai celana sependek itu untuk latihan.. Mitsuru, k-kau kan memakai.. pakaian.. Uh, " Akihiko batuk. " Ya, itu. Apa.. kau tidak merasa harga diri kita diinjak-injak? "

" I-itu bukan.. pakaian dalam Akihiko. Itu BIKINI!" Mitsuru menjelaskan.

Tetapi keadaan justru semakin awkward.

Mitsuru batuk-batuk. " I-iya.. T-tapi, dia memaksa kita memakai baju karena defensenya tinggi kan? " Muka Mitsuru memerah.

Akihiko terdiam. " Iya sih, " ada sela diantara kata-katanya. " Tapi lucu juga ya, masa pakaian begitu bisa ngefek sama defense stat.. "

" Setahuku, shadow katanya dapat melemahkan attacknya dengan hanya karena.. pakaian yang terlihat terbuka seperti itu.. " Fuuka angkat bicara.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak lepas saja semuanya? Bagaimana Mitsuru-san? " Aigis dengan inosen nya berkata terang-terangan.

" A-Aigis! " Fuuka memberi peringatan kepada Aigis.

" Ada apa Fuuka-san? Bukannya kau yang mengatakan hal itu sendiri? "

Fuuka terdiam dalam keadaan mukanya yang merah.

" I-Itu sih.. namanya pelecehan.. " Ucap Akihiko sambil memalingkan mukanya.

" .. Kenapa kita jadi berbicara tentang ini? Bukannya tadi kita.. berbicara tentang—Ah! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya.. bagus. " Mitsuru membolak-balikkan kertas majalahnya. " Ah, tapi sepertinya, ini agak sedikit mahal.. Ini.. Armor seksi yang.. tidak. Mana bisa laki-laki memakai pakaian seperti ini, tidak ada 'atas', 'bawah'nya terlalu.. " Mitsuru tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Memangnya berapa? "

" ¥85.000 .. "

" Aku bisa sumbang sekitar 27. " Ucap Akihiko dengan semangat.

" Aku.. untuk mendukung mungkin hanya bisa 9.. Akhir-akhir ini gaji kerja paruh waktuku kurang lancar.. Gomene. " Jelas Fuuka dengan sedikit sedih.

" Aku bisa bantu sekitar 11! " Timpal Yukari sambil terkekeh.

" Y-Yukari-chan, sejak kapan kau ada disitu? "

" Sejak.. Mitsuru-senpai membicarakan.. " Yukari terbatuk sedikit. " 'Itu'. "

" Oh. "

" K-Kalau begitu aku bisa sumbang sekitar 13.. " Mitsuru menambahkan.

" 27.. Uhh.. 60.. 87-60.. Masih kurang segitu banyak.. Tinggal 2 hari lagi? Bagaimana ini? " Akihiko lagi-lagi mengkerutkan dahinya.

Semuanya tampak berpikir keras.

" Hei, kenapa kita tidak pergi ke Tartarus saja? Disana kan sekali dapat bisa sampai.. " mata Yukari tampak 'cha-ching-cha-ching'

"Aku takut, nanti terjadi kesalahpahaman. "

" Ah iya.. Bagaimana dengan Junpei-kun? "

" Dia sudah ku'bekep' dengan bantal kepalanya. Sepertinya dia pingsan.. "

" Yukari-chan, apa itu.. 'bekep'? yang terdaftar di kepalaku adalah 'b*kep'. " Lagi-lagi Aigis nyerocos dengan inosennnya.

Semuanya palmface.

" Aigis, kau tidak boleh seperti itu di tempat umum. " Mitsuru mengingatkan.

" Seperti apa? B*kep? "

Akihiko deskface.

" I-Iya, begitulah. "

" Tapi kenapa? Apakah b*kep itu termasuk sesuatu yang tidak baik? "

" Aigis, kau tahu isi otak Junpei? " Yukari angkat bicara karena geram dengan kelakukan android yang satu ini. Beruntung dia adalah seorang perempuan.. kalau laki-laki..

" Iya, yang seperti 'itu' kan? Proses—"

" SHUTUPP! "

.

.

Dilanjutkan tar lagi chapter 2 nya xDD

Review ya kalo sempat XD

Jaa-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

.

Lalu suasana menjadi kembali hening.

" Aigis.. Kau ini keracunan apa sih sampe-sampe berpikiran seperti itu? Kau di 'cekok'in sama Junpei soal-soal 'itu' ya!? Jangan mau, Aigis! Itu bukanlah hal yang baik! "

Aigis terdiam. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti ia sedang memutar balik otak (Baca: Memory card) yang berada di kepalanya.

" Aigis? "

" .. Apa maksudmu Yukari-san? Aku tidak mengerti apa arti dari 'cekok' "

Yukari menghela nafas. " B-Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.. Mungkin.. Kau bisa bilang kalau itu adalah nama lain dari dipaksa. "

Aigis mengangguk. " Aku mengerti. Aku sudah men-save nya di dalam otakku (Sekali lagi tolong dibaca: Memory Card) "

Yukari mengangguk lega. " Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. "

" ..Berarti maksudmu, aku 'dipaksa' untuk melakukan hal-hal yang b*kep sama Junpei-san kan..? " Ucap Aigis dengan mata berbinar (dan dengan inosen nya) karena ia YAKIN bahwa yang ia katakan benar.

Yukari floorface karena deskface pun tidak cukup untuk mengatasi 'konslet' nya Aigis.

" Yamagishi. Sebaiknya kau betulkan archive-archive Aigis dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari lagi.. " Mitsuru-senpai menambahkan keresahan hati dari Yukari.

" ..Betul. " ucap Akihiko sambil menutup wajahnya dengan majalah 'How-To-Be-A-Se*y-Man-In-20-Days' yang merupakan koleksinya sejak ia mulai memasuki SMP.

Mitsuru tiba-tiba berdehem. " Semuanya.. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang _interesting._ Cukup murah dan _simple_ pula. Kalian tertarik..? "

" Apaan tuh? "

" Apa itu? "

" _S-Simple_..? "

" _Simple_.. Seperti bra? " Otak Aigis mulai ngawur.

" _Exactly_. "

Semua mata tertuju pada Mitsuru.

Mitsuru berdehem. " Err.. Tidak seterbuka itu tapi." Jawab Mitsuru singkat. " _Lingerie****_ lebih tepatnya. "

" _L-Lingerie _ya, Apa itu? " Tanya Akihiko dengan sangat terbuka.

Yukari menghela nafas kecewa. " Payah nih senpai. Masa sering di'kerubung'in sama perempuan-perempuan begituan, tapi gak pernah tau soal lingerie.. "

" 'Begituan'? Apanya yang 'begituan' eh? " Akihiko bertanya dengan polosnya.

" Yaaa, 'begituan'.. "

Akihiko masih terbengong—tidak mengerti dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Yukari.

" Oh, lupakan. Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Akihiko-senpai sepolos ini. "

Akihiko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Mitsuru tertawa sebentar lalu membalikkan catalog majalah yang sedang ia baca agar Akihiko dapat melihatnya.

" Yang ini. " Ucap Mitsuru sambil menunjuk salah satu kolom kotak yang lumayan besar.

Yang berada di dalam kolom kotak itu adalah ; Lingerie putih-pink pastel yang panjangnya satu-setengah-jengkal diatas lutut, dengan tali tipis di setiap sisinya sebagai penahan agar ia tidak 'melorot' kebawah, bagian bawah dada sampai kebawah yang terlihat agak transparan karena memakai bahan tipis berwarna putih, dan renda-renda pink pastel yang cukup banyak (Tapi tidak menor pastinya) Yang memberi aksen menjadi lebih 'seksi' ketika dipakai. (Silahkan dibayangin sendiri lah ya XD *Ditimpukpakebatu*)

_Akihiko stop dead in his track. Pemikiran liarnya (Akhirnya) keluar juga dari blok-blok otaknya._

" Akihiko..? "

_" Akihiko-senpai.. "_

_" Ah, Minato. Kau sudah siap ya? "_

" Akihiko-senpai..? "

_" Aku.. Aku selalu siap kalau buat Akihiko-senpai sih.. "_

_" Ah, manisnya. "_

_" Lagipula, aku ini kan milikmu.. "_

_" Begitu ya? "_

_Minato mengangguk dengan imutnya._

_" Minato aku.. "_

_" Ya, senpai? "_

" Akihiko.. senpai? "

" Mitsuru-senpai, kenapa Akihiko-senpai..? "

" Entahlah aku tidak tahu. "

_" Dapatkah aku memulai'nya' sekarang..? "_

_Minato di dalam bayangan Akihiko mengangguk pelan sambil menggenggam erat lengan Akihiko._

_Akihiko mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Minato (DI DALAM BAYANGANNYA) dan.._

_" A-Akihiko-senpai..! "_

" AKIHIKO-SENPAI! "

" A-Ah, sabar Minato apa kau sebegitunya ingin 'itu' denganku..? Bahkan aku baru saja memulai forepl-"

Hening mencekam.

Akihiko baru tersadar setelah apa yang ia katakana di depan _comrades_ nya.

" WH-WHA..! A-AKU TIDAK.. TIDAK BERPIKIR SEPERTI APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN! H-HEI! " Akihiko menggeprek meja yang ada di depannya.

Semuanya masih hening.

Yukari membuka mulutnya. " Akihiko-senpai, aku .. tidak percaya bahwa ternyata senpai pernah memandang Minato seperti itu.. Aku juga—"

" OH, AYOLAH YUKARI.. ITU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAAAAN! " Akihiko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan penuh yang memungkinkan kepalanya lepas dari tempatnya (?)

Yukari memalingkan mukanya.

" F-Fuuka! "

Fuuka juga memalingkan mukanya.

" Mitsuru.. Ya? Kau percaya kan..? Ya kan?! Kita sudah berteman mulai dari SD! Kau pasti tahu bagaimana sifatku! "

Akihiko memasang puppy eyes.

Mitsuru menjadi tidak tega. Tapi..

" Tidak. Ketiaktegaan-weleh-eleh-eleh.. (Sumpah, saya ngakak guling2 pas yang ini XDD) Lidah ku kepeleset. Gomennasai. Ketidaktegaan maksudku, ketidak tegaan hanya berujung pada sesuatu yang fatal. Jadi maaf Akihiko, Aku tidak yakin. "

Akihiko berusaha untuk menahan air mata kepedihannya.

" Lagipula, laki-laki terkadang tidak bisa ditebak.. "

" Betul sekali, senpai. " Timpal Yukari.

" Y-You guys.. " Akihiko melakukan 'whimper'.

Hening.

" Ah, gomen. Back to topic.. D-Dan ingat! Jangan beritahu Minato soal ini! L-Lagipula.. Se'Alim-alim' nya pikiran lelaki kan bisa melenceng juga! "

" Melenceng bagaimana Akihiko? "

" Ya, 'begitu'. Jangan belagak bego deh Mitsuru. " (*Author ditimpa meja*)

Mitsuru straightface.

" Ternyata Akihiko-senpai tidak sepolos yang kukira sih, Heahaha.. " Ujar Yukari.

Suasana (kembali) menjadi hening.

" Eh, Yukari-chan. "

" Heh? "

" Kalau tidak sengaja, waktu itu kau membeli stocking menor yang untuk cosplay itu kan? "

" Yang mana sih? "

" Yang.. Err, ada pita pink pastel sama putihnya itu? Yang sampai sepaha. Sepertinya sih 2 hari yang lalu deh kamu baru beli. "

" Hmm.. " Yukari berfikir. " ..Oh! Yang buat cosplay 'Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! Ntuh ya? Masih ada. Kenapa emangnya? "

Fuuka tersenyum licik. " Aku ada ide. "

Mitsuru dan Akihiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Fuuka.

" Jadi, kalian tertarik. Heheh, baguslah. Bagaimana kalau kita padukan saja stocking itu dengan lingerie yang kita rencanakan itu? "

Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat..

" Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan..? " Tanya Yukari dengan khawatir.

" Menurutku tidak. Bagaiamana senpai? Setuju? "

" Yah, kalau menurutmu bagus, kali ini aku setuju, Yamagishi. "

Fuuka mengangguk senang.

" _It settled then_. Tapi.. dia tidak mungkin bisa memakainya sendiri. Berarti.. Ah! Akihiko-senpai, bantu Minato pakai bajunya ya nanti? "

Akihiko jawdropped.

" K-Kenapa harus aku!? "

" Karena dia laki-laki. Dan begitu juga kau. "

" Junpei yang ulang tahun. Kita tidak mungkin kan menyuruh dia. Ken-kun.. D-Dia.. dibawah umur. TIDAK MUNGKIN! Dan yah, satu-satunya yang dapat diandalkan ya Akihiko-senpai. "

Akihiko tertunduk pasrah. Ia merasa putus asa, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan; " Ajib, gue bakalan liat Minato pake boxer! Wohohohoo! ", " Gue mesti bawa tissue yang banyak neh. ", " Aduh, deg-degan gue jadinya. ", " Nanti gue pake baju apaan ya.. ", " Nanti dia ganti baju dimana ya? Kalau di kamar gue, nanti gue cari-cari kesempatan aja kali ya?", .. Dan semacamnya.

'Tlik.' Tiba-tiba listrik mati, Gelap gulita pun menyelimuti dorm. Rembulan yang semula berwarna putih dengan bercak abu-abu kini digantikan dengan bulan yang berwarna kuning dan bercak-bercak (Sumpah itu kata kagak enak bener ya buat ditulis._.) hijau.

" Oh. Dark hour.. "

" Ngomongin 'begituan' bener-bener ga kerasa ya.. "

'PANG!' Akihiko ditimpuk Mitsuru pakai cangkir teh yang tadinya ia pegang.

" Sudah cukup tentang 'itu'nya Akihiko. "

" M-Maaf.. "

Yukari tertawa ringan.

" Jadi berarti, semuanya sudah ya? Jadi tinggal begini.. Begitu.. "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan yang situasi ini..? "

" Kalau terjadi itu bagaimana..? "

" Begini saja, kalau yang ono terjadi, kita lakukan yang ene. "

" Lalu kalau unu terjadi kita akan pakai ana. Gimana? "

" Iya, betul-betul! Tapi berarti kita harus persiapkan kalau-kalau yang ononoh itu terjadi. "

Lalu perdebatan panjang pun terjadi..

.

Tadinya mau selesain langsung di chapter ini, terus Sabtu depan ngepost chapter ekstra. Heahahah, Tapi kemudian saya diingatkan oleh salah 1 review yang mengucapkan selamat berpuasa (Saya gak puasa, tapi makasih banyak! J Selamat berpuasa bagi anda juga!) buat saya. Tiba-tiba saya jadi seperti diingatkan untuk tidak mengepost chapter terakhir yang ini dulu, Bisa bikin batal puasa kata orang. Jadinya saya pikir mendingan saya tahan aja dulu, sampe nanti pas lebaran mungkin baru di post *digampar*. Well, saya sendiri pun gak tau kapan pastinya, kalau bisa secepatnya. Woke? ^^ Arigatou minna-san! Selamat berpuasa! Semoga fastingnya gak gagal yaa :DDDD

Note trkhir : rencananya di chapter berikutnya, saya mau upload gbr lingerie yang dipake sama Minato :P Tapi berarti nanti tunggu saya ngupdate lagi ya xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

_Waktu pun berlalu, dan secara tidak terasa..  
Hari yang akan penuh dengan tragedi ini pun segera dimulai.._

_Iwatodai Dorm, Minato's Room, 6:89 AM (EMANG ADA WAKTU YANG BEGITU?) _

" Sialan. " ucap Minato pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terasa sangat ingin pecah.

" Gue mesti ngapain sekarang? " Ia merebahkan dirinya yang sudah berpakaian seragam Gekoukkan yang sebenarnya sudah siap pergi—Tapi kemudian dia baru ingat kalau sekolahnya masuk jam 8 hari ini.

" Gue keluar sekarang, sama aja kayak nyemplungin diri gue ke dalem laut yang isinya paus sama hiu semua—Sama aja cari mati. Tapi gue gak bisa disini selamanya sampe jam 8, gue bisa mati gara-gara kebosenan.." Minato menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan dirinya memakai sebuah pakaian seksi menghantui dirinya.

Seperti.. Lingerie.

Lalu kemudian ia secara tidak sengaja memunculkan Akihiko di dalam khayalannya.

_"Akihiko-senpai.. Kenapa kau—"_

_" Minato. "_

_" Y-Ya? "_

_" Aku.. "_

_" ..? "_

_" ? "_

Minato yang berada di dalam khayalannya terbengong—bukan karena mengerti dan kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Akihiko, melainkan ia tidak mengerti sama sekali karena kecepatan berbicara Akihiko terlalu cepat.

_" Heh? "_

_" Aku.. sangatmencintaimu, Maukah kamu menjadipacarku? "_

Minato didalam khayalannya straightface.

Baru saja si Minato (Dalam khayalan) ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Minato (yang asli) malah tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menggosok-gosokkan mereka dengan tangannya.

_" goddammit! "_ Minato menggeram frustasi. " Dasar Junpei sialan! Gara-gara dia, gue jadi mikir yang enggak-enggak kan tentang Akihiko-senpai! "

Minato membanting laptop—Salah. Maksud author Minato membanting buku komputernya (Gaje beneran deh authornya, kali ini)

Akihiko P.O.V

Gue baru aja pengen ngetok pintu kamar Minato, tapi kemudian gue denger sesuatu yang bikin muka gue semerah sarung tinju gue;

_" goddammit! Dasar Junpei sialan! Gara-gara dia, gue jadi mikir yang eggak-enggak kan tentang Akihiko-senpai! "_

Gue Cuma bisa straightface setelah gue mendenger apa yang dia katakan di kamarnya.

Maksud gue..

Itu Minato kan? Bukan Minako? (-Salah tempat oon-_-)

Gue gak pernah tau dan gak pernah ngerasa kalo Minato bisa mikir _in 'that' way_ tentang gue.

Apa gue se-_hot_ itu?

Sampe-sampe cowok pun tertarik buat maho in gue?

_Dude.._

_This is bad. Bad. Bad.(boy, kamu bad bad bad bad boy~ *author di armageddon sama Elisabeth*)_

Gimana caranya gue bisa tatapan langsung sama Minato setelah gue denger yang barusan dia omongin? Jangankan liat matanya dah. Gue denger suaranya aja.. Ebuset. Ajegile!

Mampus gue.

Mati dah gue.

Apa yang harus gue lakukan sekarang?

..Sialaaan!

Malah si Yukari-tenonenot itu nyuruh gue kasih tau kalo GUE lah YANG AKAN BANTUIN DIA PAKE BAJU—Maksud gue lingerie SAMA.. SHORTNYA—STOCKINGNYA..

Jsadfhkjasgfkhasgfljgsuyk3qifhkwq! #$% !

Gue denger suaranya aja udah ajegile, ngeliat dia pas di mata bikin gue meleleh, Gimana kalau gue gak sengaja ngeliat 'ITU' NYA DIA!? (Yah elah, Ki, mirip juga sama punya lu-*authordijadiinsamsaktinjusamaAki*)

AZZZ

OHMAIGAD

OHMAIGAD

OHMAIGAD (Oke ini alay._.)

WHATTODOWHATTODOWHATTODO

Okay, back to the topic. *kibasponi* (Emang Akihiko punya poni? :v)

Akihiko.

Lu mesti mikir lurus.

Gak 'melenceng'.

Gak 'melenceng' ke 'sono'.

'Sono'?

'Sono' apaan?

'Sono' yang—

FOKUSFOKUSAKIHIKOFOKUS!

Gue.

Akihiko Sanada.

Will never.

Lost my.

Virginity. (*Author ngakak guling2 di sini*)

To.

M..

Minato..

A-Arisato..

J-Just never!

Gue.

Gak.

MAHO!

Gue..

Gak..

M-MAHO!

Gue..

MAH—GAK

MAHO!

-Ritual Akihiko pun selesai. (Sumpah saya gak tau ini lucu apa enggak, tapi yang pasti waktu saya tulis ini, saya sambil ngakak-ngakak. Sorri lah kalo gak lucu._.)

Akihiko menarik nafas yang dalam..

Keluarkan..

Tarik nafas yang dalam..

Keluarkan..

Tarik nafas—Oke cukup.

Akihiko membetulkan rompi merah nya lalu hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Minato tapi..

" S-SIALAAAN, GUE MAU KENCING! WANJIR, KEBELET! –" teriak Akihiko dengan super kencengnya sambil nahan pipis

_"Eh, ta*! Jrit, gue lupa gue ada di depan kamar Minato! ..Aduh.. Gue.. Aduh, jangan sampe deh si Minato illfeel sama gue Cuma gara-gara gue tereak-tereak kebelet kencing! Tolol banget sumpah."_ Teriak Akihiko di dalam hatinya.

Akihiko megangin 'itu'nya sangking gak bisa nahan.

Tapi Akihiko..

Dilemma.

Dia dilemma.

Antara—

Apa gue harus ngetok pintu nya Minato langsung cabut terus numpang buang air di sekolaha apa di stasiun aja, apa emang dia ngacir ke WC sekarang terus bikin Minato ninggalin dia duluan dan gak punya waktu lagi buat ngomongin soal lingerienya dia..

..

Tapi, Akihiko udah gak bisa nahan lagi!

" AH SH*T! WOI MINATO! "

Akihiko nonjokkin kepalanya sendiri karena manggil Minato kayak begitu.

" S-SORI! GUE.. AKU.. AKU GAK SENGAJA SJDFHLSKAJHGAJHL GUE NGGAK SENGAJA MANGGIL LU GITU, SORI MAAPIN GUE—"

Saat itu juga, Pintu kamar dibuka oleh Minato.

" Minato, gue mau ke toilet dulu, gue udah kebelet—"

SFX : 'Curr...' (Apaan neh?! OAO;)

Akihiko..

" S-Senpai..? "

Minato melihat kearah bawah—

" Senpai.. Ergh.. Kok.. kencing—ngompol s-sih? "

Akihiko jawdropped.

Lalu nutupin bagian bawahnya yang 'sakral'.

" H-HAH!? B-BUKAN TO! JANGAN SALAH S-SANGKA! INI.. TADI.. TADI GUE MINUM.. MINUM TERUS TUMPAH AIRNYA KESINI! "

Minato Cuma bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

" Senpai minum apaan.. kok bisa warna kuning...? "

Keringat dingin mulai mengucuri (?) wajah dan tangan Akihiko..

Akihiko memutar balik otaknya untuk menjelaskan kepada Minato tentang adegan nya yang kencing di celana..

" L-LEMON TEA! LEMON TEA NYA.. NYA.. ERR.. ITU LOH! HOKBEN! HOKBEN! T-TAU KAN YA!? "

Akihiko agak SEDIKIT lega karena berhasil mencari alasan pertamanya.

" .. Tumpah semua ya, senpai? Banyak banget kayaknya.. Mau.. Mau dibersihin di tempat ku dulu nggak? "

" I-Iya, Eh! ENGGAK-ENGGAK! MAKASIH BANYAK! G-GUE KE.. KE.. KE TOILET LANTAI 4 DULU YAK! TUNGGUIN GUE DULU! KALO LU PERGI KE SEKOLAH DULUAN TANPA GUE, GUE TONJOKKIN BIAR SAMPE KE ARAB LU! "

Lalu Akihiko ngacir ke WC lantai 4 sangking begonya. Kenapa coba dia gak ke lantai 1 aja? Secara kan lebih deket? Idih, tolol bener.

Oke back to the story—

Minato Cuma bisa terdiam disitu, menatap Akihiko yang lari terbirit-birit ke lantai 4 gak tau ngapain.

" .. Akihiko-senpai _weird._ Perasaan disini kagak ada hokben dah. Lagian.. Hokben apaan cuy? " Minato garuk-garuk kepalanya karena kebingungan. " Yaudahlah gue masuk dulu aja—Hah. "

Minato mencium sesuatu yang berbaru aneh..

" Kok.. "

Minato berkacak pinggang.

" Kok bau pesing ya.. Masa.. Koromaru kencing disini sih? Perasaan yang tadi disini itu—Hah!? Jadi Akihiko-senpai itu ngompol beneran? "

Minato nutup idungnya terus buru-buru ngacir ke lantai 1.

" Mitsuru-senpaaaai! Woii, Siapa aja ayng ada dibawah! Kok diatas bau pesing sih!? "

.

.

" Ahh~ Lega juga gue.. " Ujar Akihiko sambil menutup resleting celananya—

" WOI WANJRIT, SAKIT! KKSAFKASHF! F-F**K! "

'Itu'nya Akihiko gak sengaja keikut keresleting. (Ini ide dari Calvin-kun.. *authorngeblush*)

Tangannya Akihiko terlalu lemah buat ngelepasin resletingnya yang 'nyangkut'.

" AH.. F-F**K.. "

" A-AH! "

(Mungkin kalo yang gak ngerti apa-apa bisa mikir yang enggak2 tentnang scene yang ini ya? Wuehehe)

.

.

" Hah? Bau pesing gimana lu, To!? " Ujar Junpei shock karena selama ini gak pernah ada kejadian ekstrem (?) kayak begini sebelumnya di Dorm.

" .. Y-Yah, gue juga gak ngerti, Pei. Jadi ceritanya gini.. Tadi si Akihiko-senpai datengin kamar gue, tapi gak tau mau ngapain. Terus pas gue buka pintu kamar gue, tiba-tiba gue liat celana Akihiko-senpai basah men! Terus warna kuning-kuning gitu. Katanya sih lemon tea! Terus dia ngacir ke lantai 4. Terus nah—"

" Lu terus-terus-terus mulu, nabrak nya kapan tolol?"

" Berisik lu. Terus—"

" Dibilangin jangan pake terus! "

" Ergh. Ter—AH ELLAH! ABIS ITU GUE NYIUM BAU PESINGNYA! Sialan lu, Pei. Bikin gue pusing aja. " Minato mengelus-ngelus dahinya.

Junpei ngakak tanpa sebab (?). Lalu berkata, " Bah, itu mah berarti Akihiko-senpai yang ngompol bego! Anak TK unyuk-unyuk, Kakek-kakek ngebreak dance, Nenek-nenek jago silat juga tau kalo itu si Aki-senpai lah yang ngompol! "

Mulut Minato ternganga karena kaget—kaget karena dia gak pernah menyadari hal itu, dan otaknya kalah pinter sama Junpei.

" Otaklu lagi dikemanain, To? Lu bisa ngerjain soal Fisika yang angkanya amit-amit cabang bayi, tapi lu gak punya logika. Pfft.. " ujar Junpei sadis.

Jleb. Nusukk. Hati dan perasaan Minato bagaikan ditusuk oleh tombak dan elucidator (kenapa pedangnya SAO nyasar ke sene neh?) .. Sakit..

Minato pundung.

" C-Cuy gue bercanda, Jangan di anggap beneran dong, "

" ..T-Tapi, kata-katamu telah menusuk relung hatiku, Junpei-kun.." Ujar Minato dengan 'unyu'nya dan.. dengan suara cewek yang menutupi suara laki-laki tulen (?) dengan sangat sempurnanya.

Junpei jadi merinding ngedengerin suara Minato.

" .. Lu.. Waria ya sob? "

" H-Heh!? " Suara Minato udah balik lagi ke semula. " Sialan lu siapa—"

Lalu saat itu juga, pintu dorm depan di ketuk.

SFX : 'DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK' (Ini suara bedug apa.. pintu diketok? Bah, author oon.)

" Meseee, special package buat Mitsuru—Wat. Muaap-muaap, maksud saya Nona Kirijo! "

Minato dan Junpei saling pandang.

" .. Hah? Kiriman buat Mitsuru-senpai? Emang Mitsuru-senpai beli paan..? "

" Bego, mana gue tau. Weii, Mitsuru-senpaaaaaaai! Special pekech ( Package versi Junpei) noh! "

Gak ada jawaban.

" Mitsuru-senpaaaaaaaaaaai~! " Ulang Junpei dengan nada yang sumpah deh, amit-amit banget.

Masih gak ada jawaban.

Pintu dorm kembali diketuk.

" WEII, LU ORANG YANG DI DALEM BUKAIN PINTUNYA DULU NAPA SIH! GUE PEGEL NJIRR! "

" Idih, udah tukang pos nyolot lagi, belom pernah gue agidyne sih tuh orang! "

" Baru agidyne gan (Author kok jadi kayak kaskuser nyasar di ..) , pernah ane mind charge sama ragnarok gak? Mampus-mampus dah si again, pulang-pulang bisa cuma jadi abunya doang. "

" Jadi maksud agan, skill ragnarok itu membakar dengan sempurna? "

" .. Bisa dibilang gitu. "

" Gilaaa.. Sadis—"

" WOII, BUKAIN TOLOL! Malah ngomongin agidain-agidain, kaskus, sama game online lu bocah, et dah! " Seru si tukang pos dengan sangat nyolotnya walau gak tau apa-apa soal dunia persona.

" Iya-iyaa! Berisik amat sih lu, tong! Gue bukain! Jadi jangan bacot lagi deh! Tunggu, gue nyari kuncinya dulu! "

" Nah, gitu dong, kan jadinya gue enak.. Eh yang satu, selagi yang satu nyari kunci, bikinin gue roti panggang, telor, ama kopi aja gih! "

" EMANG LU KIRA LU SIAPAAA WOI! " Ucap Minato sambil berjalan dengan penuh emosi ke arah pintu depan dorm.

" UDAH GITU NYURUH TEMEN GUE NYARI KUNCI, BUKAIN PINTU! LU SIAPE EMANGNYE CUYY! "

Minato nendang pintu depan dorm.

Dan pintunya jebol.

(Player Minato sudah level 98 disini.. Jadi Cuma buat ngerubuhin pintu aja kena damage sekitar 400 skill bash,)

((Dan ini gila.))

(((Apaan sih, authornya gak jelas banget sumpah..)))

Minato menarik kerah bagian atas dari tukang pos tersebut dan melihatnya face-to-face.

" Sekarang ane nanya ye bang. "

Tukang pos itu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

" Ente siape disini, ane jawaranya—"

" Gue dapet kuncinya, nih Min. Lu yang bukain—DUDE_, What the hell is going on in here_!? " Ucap Junpei sambil menjatuhkan kunci yang ia pegang supaya kelihatan dramatis.

" Dia ... "

.

.

" Argh, sialaaan.. Ini gara-gara gue cepet-cepet nyeletingin celana gue nih.. jksdfjsdfhj.. Untuk kagak nape-nape.. "

Akihiko ngegaruk kepalanya.

" Tapi.. "

Akihiko lagi-lagi ngegaruk kepalanya.

" .. Kok Minato bisa jatuh ke alesan gue yang tolol bin ajaib itu ya? Sumpah deh tuh anak.. "

Akihiko menggaruk kembali kepalanya—

Author : " SEKALI LAGI LU NGEGARUK KEPALA LU KI, GUE JADIIN LU MONYET DI FFN INI! "

" Ampun bang! Ane salah apa!? "

Author : " Wei, mas. Lu menuh-menuhin durasi! Kesian tuh yang mau baca! "

Akihiko berkacak pinggang.

" Sekarang gini aja deh.. Tadi gue menuhin durasi Cuma gara-gara ngegaruk pala gue doang. Lah, lu menuhin durasi karena ngajakkin gue ngomong disini, oon. "

Author ikutan garuk-garuk kepala juga.

Author : " B-Bener juga... "

" NOW GO! " Akihiko menonjok author sampai langit ke 7 (?!)

Author : " TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK~~~! " *Jadi bintang* *Berkilau*

(-OOT Sori, Now back to the story...)

" Ergh, gue gak punya waktu buat mikirin tentang begonya Minato. Gue harus pergi ke sekolah—EH! SIEL! PASTI DIA UDAH NINGGALIN GUE! AISH! "

.. Lalu Akihiko ngacir ke lantai 1 secpeet mungkin.

.

.

" .. Eh, Min, buka dong pekech nya, buka buka.. " Ujar Junpei memelas supaya Minato membuka packagingnya.

" .. Gak ah. Bukan punya gue.. Siapa tau juga ini barang pribadinya Mitsuru-senpai? "

" Barang pribadi? "

" Yyep. "

Junpei berfikir sebentar.

" Kayak gimana cuy? "

" Yah barang pribadi—"

" Kayak daleman yak? "

Muka Minato memerah.

" Atau.. Lingerie.. Ituloh yang buat tidur malem-malem kalo udah nikah—"

Muka Minato semakin memerah karena mengingat hal yang baru saja ia bayangkan tadi pagi tentang Akihiko dan kemarin malam..

_" Kenapa gue bisa akur sama Junpei ya sekarang.. Padahal semalem kan.. "_

-Semalem kan Junpei minta yang aneh-aneh ama Minato, semalem Minato marah besar sama Junpei..

_" Gue mau liat lu pake baju seksi! "_

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba kembali terngiang di telinga Minato..

_" Gue mau liat lu pake baju seksi! "_

_" Gue mau liat lu pake baju seksi! "_

_" Gue mau liat lu pake baju seksi! "_

_" Gue mau liat lu pake baju seksi! "_

_" Gue mau liat lu pake baju seksi! "_

_" Gue mau liat lu pake baju—"_

" TO! TO! LIAT DEH ISINYA, TO! "

Ngiangan (apaan ini) halusinasi (?) Minato terganggu karena..

" JUNPEI! "

Minato ternganga.

" KOK LU BUKA SIH PACKAGINGNYA!? "

.

.

.

kira2 isi packagenya buat Mitsuru itu apa yaa xDDD

MINNA! SORRI SAYA UPDATENYA KELAMAAAN!

..Saya baru tau kalo jadi anak SMP itu susah.. (Yah, jati diri author kebuka deh._.)

Tapi beneran!

Maap

Tapi, tapi, tapi..

Author tetep nulis kok! Beneran deh sumpah!

Gak percaya? :

Hasilnya fict ini yang author gak sangka2 setelah ditahan, 1 chapter bisa jadi 2000+ words.. Yeaay! *ditimpuk*

Dan.. ada sekitar 3-4 story baru khusus natal (oneshot) dan 1 story bersambung yg bakalan saya update buat natal sama tahun baru nanti._.

Percaya kan? ._.

Ya, ya, ya?

*digeprek*

Jadi ditunggu aja ya! :3

Arigatou-nee!


	4. Chapter 4

(WARNING! BEBERAPA CHARA JADI AGAK OOC MULAI DARI CHAPTER INI! TERIMAKASIH!)

" KOK LU BUKA SIH PACKAGINGNYA!? " Seru Minato sambil hendak memukul Junpei sekuat tenaganya karena lancang buka barang orang sembarangan.

" Ah, berisik lu! Kayak babeh (bapak pake bahasa Betawi ene :3) gue aja di rumah! Ini gak boleh, itu gak boleh, ono gak boleh! _WHY LIFE IS SO SUCKS_!? "

Junpei mendudukkan kembali pantatnya di sofa dorm.

" Ergh, kayaknya yang idupnya kacau lu doang, dah Pei. Betewe.. Tadi lu sempet buka.. isinya apaan? " Tanya Minato malu-malu.

Junpei menahan emosi nya buat banting Minato.

" Lu tuh ye, Muna bener! Tadi marah-marahin gue gara-gara buka barang orang! Sekarang lu nanya juga! Gue banting lu! "

" Alaah, berisik lu. Isinya apaan!? " Suara Minato terdengar super serius.

Junpei Cuma garuk-garuk kepala.

" Woi! "

" Gue gak tau, asem! Lu tadi nyuruh gue tutup sih! Jadi ya gue gak sempet liaat! "

Muka Minato tampak agak menyesal.

" Nah kan, Nah kan. Muka apaan lagi tuh! Wanjrit lah, To! "

Minato tersipu malu.

" Err, gini aja deh. Kita ngulang scene pas lu iseng buka packagenya Mitsuru-senpai aja. Gimana? "

Junpei mikir.

" Gue gak ngerti siapa yang tolol disini, tapi gue pikir.. Ide lu mantep juga karena gue juga masih penasaran banget sama isi packagenya.. Woke lah. " Junpei mengambil posisi nya

Minato juga mengambil posisinya..

Lalu..

Junpei meraih packagenya Mitsuru lalu hendak membukanya- Tapi..

" WOI JUNPEI! NGAPA LU BUKA PACKAGENYA MITUSURU-SENPAI-"

" TOLOL! Katanya TADI LU SURUH GUE BUKA! "

Minato terdiam dengan begonya.

" T-TAPI KAN TADI GUE BILANG GUE NGUSULIN BUAT NGULANGIN ADEGAN PAS LU BUKA DALEMANNYA MITSURU-Eh. "

Junpei bengong.

Minato.. Tampaknya dia setengah sadar saat mengatakan hal ajaib-

" ARISATO MINATO! " Ucap seorang mak lampir berambut merah tua yang mengenakan blus putih dan high heels super tinggi berwarna hitam-

" APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN MEMBUKA DALAMANKU?! "

Hening.

" ... "

Hening mencekam.

" ... "

Situasi berubah menjadi hening mencekam menjadi sangat awkward-

Author mendehem.

(Semuanya tampak 'baru sadar')

Minato buru-buru angkat bicara karena takut terjadi kesalah pahaman yang cukup memalukan.

" Yang kami maksud bukan itu, senpai tapi..! "

Mitsuru menghentakkan kakinya menunggu alasan Minato.

" .. Tapi..! " Minato mengulang kata terakhirnya.

Mitsuru kini tampak menghentakkan kakinya sambil menaikkan alis kirinya.

" .. Tapi.. Um.. "

Mitsuru menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Tapi kita..! Junpei tadi kita-"

" Tadi kita lagi mau manggil senpai dari atas, tapi senpai gak muncul-muncul. Eh terus si Minato _curious_ tentang isi packagenya, terus dia mau buka. Tapi aku cegat, soalnya takut kalo itu barang 'pribadi'nya senpai. . Tapi tadi lidahnya Minato 'kepeleset'. " Bantu Junpei dengan penuh kebohongan.

Minato menatap Junpei dengan tatapan 'WHAT-THE-HECK-IS-THAT-MEAN-' dan 'GUE-BAKALAN-BAKAR-BANTING-LIPET-JATUHIN-LO-KALO-G UE-SAMPE-DIEKSEKUSI'

Junpei Cuma bisa menjawab tatapan Minato dengan tatapan 'O' dan 'Terus-gue-harus-bilang-wow-gitu'

Mitsuru tampak agak tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Junpei tapi..

Mitsuru mengelus kepala botak Junpei.

" _C'est manifique_! (Eh buset, bener gak tuh!? Sumpah dah kalo salah, bilangin yak!-_-) Sungguh hal yang tidak bisa dibayangkan dari Junpei.. "

Mitsuru menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sok ngerti.

" Ternyata Junpei bisa begitu juga. _Keep up da good work! "_

Dan lagi-lagi mengelus kepala botak Junpei yang padahal terasa kasar. (Kenapa Mitsuru mau ya.. Padahal jauh lebih keren punya Aki kan?)

Junpei Cuma bisa mimisan pelangi (?)

Minato jawdropped bukan main.

Junpei nge'smirk'

Minato memberikan jari tengahnya.

'F'CK YOU!'

'HAHA.'

'JUNPEI, SIALAN LU!'

'O.'

' O. ANJRIT LU, YANG TADI BUAT APAAN, BIKIN-BIKIN CERITA SENDIRI!'

'Jangan salahin gue lah, To. Salahin Mitsuru-senpai. Jadi orang jangan tolol-tolol banget lah. Masa mau sih dibegoin sama orang secetek gue.'

'TAPI TETEP AJA LU BARUSAN-'

'LALALALA~'

'JUNPEEEI!'

(Yang pake tanda kutip (') itu artinya percakapan yang dikirim lewat telepati (?) mereka bersama)

Tampaknya Mitsuru agak sedikit.. Mengerti dengan percakapan mereka. Tapi ia hanya mengerti di bagian..'Salahin Mitsuru-senpai, jadi orang kok mau di begoin sama gue'

Kepala Mitsuru jadi panas.

Mitsuru membelah- (?) Oke salah. Memukul kepala Junpei dengan kekuatan-

'BLETAK!'

Junpei jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana.

Author banting meja kopi di depannya.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SOUND!? MITSURU! LU NGAPAIN SI JUNPEI!? PANGGIL AMBULANS! PANGGIL AMBULANS! " Teriak Author secara tiba-tiba nyelonong dengan gaje nya ke daerah syuting fict.

Crew-crew lain ada yang nelfon 123 (Ini.. Kan, PLN..), 234 (Ini apaan ya, lupa.. Pemadam kebakaran kayaknya), ada yang nelfon pihak Tivi walau gak nyambung sama sekali sama perkaranya, dan ada satu orang pinter nelfon pihak rumah sakit.

" H-Hah..? " Mitsuru melongo dengan super tololnya.

Minato nangis darah.

" Pei..! Jangan mati dulu, Pei! Inget, Pei-chan! Anak di perut gue bapaknya siapa! JUNPEEEEIII! "

Minato ingusan.

Mitsuru sama author Cuma bisa saling pandang.

" Pei.. –chan..? "

" PEI, LU KAN UDAH JANJI AMA GUE PEI... KALO ANAKNYA LAHIR NANTI, KITA BAKALAN NIKAH, KITA BAKALAN HANIMUN KE PRIUK! "

Minato .. Meler.

" Anak..? Nikah..? Hanimun ke Priuk..?! "

" Mereka.. "

" Kok gue gak tau sih? "

" Jadi.. Suara aneh yang dari lantai bawah malem-malem itu mereka berdua-"

" ITU '_MOAN_' (Atau kalau di Bahasa Indonesia biasa dibilang 'desahan' *authorditimpa*) NYA MINATO!? "

" Ih, gile.. "

" Gue kira gue doang yang denger.. "

" Tapi kok Minato bisa kebobolan yak.. "

" Iya ya, mereka gak pake proteksi- Hah. Tapi kan Minato cowok? "

Hening.

Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya; " TERUS KITA BIKIN ANAK YANG BANYAK! BIKIN KELUARGA BESAR! KITA HIDUP SAMPE TUA..! KITA.. HIKS! HIKS! NGABISIN WAKTU DI SPANYOL BARENG-BARENG.. MATI DI KANADA! DI KUBUR DI SINGAPUR! "

" .. Emang di Singapur ada kuburan ye? "

" .. Setau gue kagak. Gue udah bolak-balik kesono 24x.. Tapi tetep aja gak ketemu tuh ada kuburan disono.. "

" Aneh. "

Lalu.. Minato mukul-mukul lantai yang padahal gak bersalah sama sekali sama dia.

" PEI, BANGUN PEEII.. HAUHUAAAA... LU MASIH INGET GAK GOMBALAN LU YANG LU KASIH KE GUE!? "

Minato ngelap ingusnya.

Author sama Mitsuru merinding ngeri.

"LU GAK AKAN BERHENTI MENCINTAI GUE SAMA NINGGALIN GUE DULUAN.. S-SAMPE PANTAT LU MASUK ANGIN, KUPING LU KELUAR INGUS, PERUT LU PATAH, GIGI LU TUMBUH TUMOR, MAU KAKI LU KELELEP SAMA AER BANJIR , OTAK LU DIGIMBALIN?! " (?)

Author sama Mitsuru Cuma bisa natap Minato dengan tatapan jijik sambil mikir-mikir..

" Heh. Pantat masuk angin? "

" Gigi ada tumbuh tumor? "

" Otak digimbalin? "

" Tolol! "

" UDAH-UDAH! ENEG GUE NGEBAYANGINNYA! "

" iye bener! CUKUP-CUKUP! "

.

(Anggap aja scene ini dimana Minato udah dieksekusi mati sama Mitsuru, tapi diidupin lagi sama Igor pake kekuatan Elisabeth, karena Igor gak setuju Minato mati dengan tolol. "Mendingan mati gara-gara di armageddon sama Elizabeth" komentar Igor sambil ngelus idung panjang nya yang mulus dan seksi)

" Hmm.. Package apa ini- Oh. "

Minato dan Junpei saling pandang.

Mitsuru tersenyum jahat" Kebetulan sekali kalian berdua ada disini. Hohoho~ "

Perasaan Minato jadi tiba-tiba gak enak.

" Maksud senpai? "

" Minato Arisato, temui Akihiko di lantai 2..! "

" Hah? "

" Kau dengar kan yang barusan aku bilang? Cepat temui laki-laki berambut putih sialan itu diatas! " (*authorditinjuAkihiko*)

" Tapi Senpai, tadi Akihiko-senpai-"

" Cepat! "

" Senpai dengarkan aku dulu-"

" ATAU MAU KUEKSEKUSI MATI LAGI KAU!? "

Minato merinding.

Junpei cengar-cengir sendiri.

-Plesbek-

" Arisato Minato! " Teriak Mitsuru dengan suara mega.

" I-Iya, senpai? "

" KAMU ITU LAKI-LAKI ATAU PEREMPUAN SIH!? "

" Laki-laki.. S-Senpai.. "

" JANTAN DONG! "

" ... Siap.. Senpai. "

Mitsuru tertawa jahat.

" Sudah siap dengan hukumanmu? "

" Entahlah-"

" JANTAN, JANTAN! " Teriak Mitsuru sambil mukul pantat Minato.

_" DA HELL IS DAT?! "_ (Teriakan hati Minato)

" Aduh! "

" JANTAAAN! " Teriak Mitsuru lebih sadis lagi sambil memukul pantat Minato lebih keras lagi.

" Aduh! Senpai apaan itu-! "

" JANTAN! JANTAN! JANTAN! " Mituru menyabet Minato pake gespernya.

" Ah! Sakit! Njir-"

" UDAH GUE BILANG JANTAAAAAAAAN! " Mitsuru ngecast mind charge terus siap ngebufudyne Minato (loh, apa hubungannya pantat sama bufudyne..? Author tolol.)

" ARGH! "

" KALO LU ITU LAKI-LAKI JANTAN DONG! KALO DIPUKULIN, TEGAK TEROS! KAYAK TIANG BENDERA! " Seru Mitsuru lebih gila lagi dari yang tadi.

" Buka celana lu! " Ucap Mitsuru lagi dengan tatapan kesal.

" H-Hah? Buat apaan senpai-"

" ALAAAAH, BERISIK LU! CEPETAN BUKA! "

" Enggak ah! Emang mau diapa-"

" CEPET WOI! ATAU MAU GUE YANG PELOROTIN!? "

'Deg!' Jantung Minato rasanya mau copot.

" H-Hah?! "

" Satu. "

" Tapi senpai... Aku emang-"

" Tiga! "

" Hah?! Kok abis satu tiga?! "

" Suka-suka abangnya dek! -Tujuh! "

" ARGHH-"

" Sembilan! "

(Rasanya Mitsuru bener-bener enggak lulus TK.. Kok bapaknya mau sih ngasih semua kendali sama warisannya ke Mitsuru?!)

" Senpai-"

Yaaah, Seperti yang kalian tebak.. Mitsuru akhirnya melorotin celana gakuran (seragam) hitam nya dan-

Junpei nganga, gak ngerti apa dirinya mesti ketawa ngakak, guling-guling di lantai, floorface, atau ngambil kamera buat foto keadaan yang 'sumpah-kacau'.

Mitsuru bingung 'Apa-gue-mesti-ketawa-apa-muntahin-makan-malem-gue ' sangking jijiknya sama Minato.

Minato Cuma bisa poker face gara-gara sangking malunya dan dia juga gak ngerti musti ngapain sekarang.

-Aibnya ketauan.

Junpei ngakak guling-guling di lantai dorm.

" WANJRITT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GILA MINATOO BUAHAAHHAHAHA-"

Junpei ngakak dulu sampe ileran.

" -GUE GAK PERNAH NYANGKA KALO-BUAHAHAHAHA-"

Lalu sekarang dia ngakak sambil nonjokkin lantai gara-gara udah gak kuat lagi.

" -KALO TERNYATA LU PAKE BOKSER-" (Sumpah itu tulisan boxer di indonesiain kagak nahan bener :v)

Junpei batuk darah gara-gara ketawa terlalu berat sama perut nya gak kuat nahan (?)

" -KALO TERNYATA LU PAKE BOKSER YANG ADA GAMBAR INUL DARATISTUAH NYA! AHBFUAAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Author sama Yukari yang ngumpet dibelakang stage ngakak guling-guling same ileran.

Akihiko yang udah daritadi siap-siap masuk stage sekarang malah nonjokkin dinding sebelh stage sampe ancur (?) sambil nahan ngakaknya.

Minato masih dengan ekspresi poker facenya.

.

.

Author's note Pt.2

Ah.. Lagi-lagi saya bikin lanjutan yang rada ngegantung ya... Maafkan saya semuanyaa!

Entahlah kenapa, sebenernya saya pengen masukkin scene Minato yang pake lingerie nya itu di chapter ini tapi...

Rasanya kurang pas gimana gitu ya.

Jadinya saya tetep ngelanjutin tapi (LAGI-LAGI) ngundurin scene itu lagi buat di chapter selanjutnya..

Tapi kemudian saya berpikir lagi buat chapter selanjutnya.

-Dan hasilnya menurut saya; scene Minato pake lingerie masih gak akan muncul sampe chapter selanjutnya.. Hm.

Maaf! *bows*

Ah, tapi kemudian saya juga minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena udah lama gak update cerita ini, saya sibuk abnget deh sumpah, ekstrakurikuler, tugas, istirahat pun saya masih kurang.. *sobs*

Tapi saya akan selalu berusaha untuk menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya dengan lebih cepat..

Baiklah, terimakasih atas waktu yang kalian semua udah luangkan buat baca fict saya!

3!


End file.
